Intoxication:Chapter 7 Hunter
by enbii
Summary: Spoilers! AL!EnvyXMovie!Ed. Search for a brother and twisted promise...


**Chapter 7-Hunter**

He was standing before enormous window, and watched how rain drops kissed its glass and left wet mark to slowly die. One by one.

He held a glass of old wine in palm, red as blood he expected to see tonight. Blood means revenge.

And he waited for his prize, for such a good work he did. Got rid of that bastard. It was easy, since he hated him.

Couple of stabs and body ripping that was caused by rage. He'll never forget it.

Now, under thunderstorm, a sinner creature stands wearing devilish smile and sadistic plan.

Soon enough, his prize was here.

"Envy, the boy is here."

"Hmm, I better change my clothes for special guest."- Green long hair was gone and shorter dark gold locks appears over smaller shoulders and golden eyes opens. Clothes was different, more male like, to say.

"What do you think, Lust?"

"I'm sure it will please our guest."-With one, quick, nod she leaves and doors closes.

Then they open again.

"A-Al?"- silent voice whispers.

"Brother?"-Cute looking Devil looks back-"I'm so glad I see you."

Now, he had a soft, disgusting, smile he hated. But, this is all a part of his plan.

"It's been a while…"-Boy whispers to Devil, walking closer as the boy watched him curiously.

"It's been, but still….what are you doing, Edward?!!"-Envy gasps when Edward's arms wraps around Al's neck.

"We agreed. When you return your body to do something like this."

Long and tender kiss was followed with those words.

Al's, or Envy's, mouth tasted like wine. And Ed's was cold, like he was drinking raindrops, but they tasted good. Maybe salty a bit, Envy thought.

Hot and wet tongues twisted and sucked each other in such melody until Envy realized what he was doing.

"Edward!"-He pulls from shorter boy and frowns.

"But Al, I want to feel your skin. I missed you so much!"

"You mean we did this when we were younger?"

"No, but we did plan to do it one day. I guess you really don't remember?"

_Sick boy._

But Envy will play his game, this last time. Then, he dies!

"Alright, brother. If I promised."

Suddenly, Sin's bedroom was set on fire. Fire of desire and hot moans from human body. But Envy pretended he liked this. He didn't really enjoy to feel Ed's tongue and fingers twirl around his nipples. Though, they were hard already.

And Ed's automail arm was so freaking cold, so hard like a blade Envy hoped to thrust soon into boy's abdomen, then stab his back then his…

"Agghhh, Ed-…."

His thoughts stopped when Ed took his hardness in palm.

_When, the fuck, did he take off his pants?_

"You taste so good, Al…"-Ed whispered before taking Sin's shaft into mouth.

"Ed…I…ghhhh"-his eyes shuts and another moan escapes.

_This bastard is good. So….fucking….good!!! _

"Mmm, Al….lye back on bed."

Envy rolls eyes and lies backward on his king sized pillow. Ed crawls on top of his brother and starts taking own pants.

_THE FUCK! He can't fuck me! _

It was always Envy on top. Always, he is the leader. Not some fucking human boy with fake arm and size of a bean.

"Edward, will you ride me instead?"

"Huh? Al?"-Boy looks at his brother for a second but, luckily for Envy, he nods.

Then, he drops legs on sides and sits on Envy's shaft to slowly move it deep inside.

_So tight and hot! _

Envy's eyes rolls in satisfaction when Ed moves up and down for the first time.

_God, somebody kill me for this!_

And Ed, sweating like mad, moves faster and moans with each move.

Envy was out of control. He moaned with Ed, and arched back when Ed would move shaft deep inside.

"Al…I love you…."

_But I don't love you, bastard!_

And Ed stopped. He pulled Envy's shaft out and got up.  
_  
What the fuck is he doing?_

Then, he was bending against the wall, with his ass lifted.

_Not satisfied yet?_

Envy walked behind him, and things repeated again.

He fucked the boy like a dog, moans and gasps like before but this was better to Envy.

He thought he could pick a knife and stab him now. He was waiting for this for a long.

"Ed, let me just go to the kitchen….I want to feed you with strawberries!"

Ed smiled and kissed his brother yet again.

Envy picked the knife and took some strawberries to please little asshole.

And when he walked back to bedroom, Ed was nowhere to be found.

"Ed?"

_What the-?!_

Something cold touched his neck. Something like ice, but sharper.

"Ed, what are you-…?

"I'm sure now. My brother is not here. I just got another devil after me."

_So Ed knew? But why did he go this far?_

"Al and I hate strawberries, Envy. But still thank you for you 'hospitality'."

"You little fuck! I'll get you for this!!"

But Edward already left.

Next time, somewhere else in some other time, another form of Devil will finish the work.

Until that, he'll drink his wine and watch rain drops kissing windows.

_Kiss…..he'll never forget it…. _


End file.
